


The Monster Has Green Eyes

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by..., Loki Angst, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers event: Loki is returned to Asgard to face justice.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr <a href="http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/">monkey-hands</a>)</p><p>Don't repost this image without explicit permission. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Has Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



 

 

> _[…]“No, you are my brother. You had seen it. Have you so rapidly forgot?”_  
>  _Loki touch his face with his hands. His skin stings and is smooth. It’s not changed again._  
>  _“No,” he sighs._  
>  _Thor puts an hand on Loki’s cheek. “Look at me.”_  
>  _Loki panders to him, as if it were old customary. […]_  
> 
> -"Sotto la pelle" by [Callie_Stephanides](http://calliestephanides.tumblr.com/).


End file.
